


From British To American

by Rikaeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: Expecting their deaths, and Voldemort's probable extended existence, Lily and James have prepared a contingency plan for Harry. Instead of receiving a letter to Hogwarts, surprisingly he receives one to Ilvermorny! Follow Harry as he makes his journey in the Magical Community of America, making friends and learning magic! Ilvermorny!Harry Slash! HarryxSamuel G. Quahog (not an OC)





	1. A Letter From America!

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Welcome to my new story! This is a Harry goes to Ilvermorny story! With that standing, there will be a lot of OCs and semi-spoilers for Fantastic Beasts because that movie did take place in America. The OC reason is that while wizards can live for a long time, that just doesn’t mean that they’re going to be interacting with young Harry while he’s at Ilvermorny! Now that aside, you’ll notice, if you’re a hardcore HP fan, that the OCs have actual canonical last names. I painstakingly searched the wiki for American family names so they wouldn’t be completely OC. The spoilers, however, you’ll just have to wait to see because that’d give away the next chapter. Alright! Also, as usual this is a slash story and I already have the pairing ready. I picked somebody who would be American and likely a student at Ilvermorny at the time that Harry would be, Samuel G. Quahog the current, in our time, president of MACUSA. Also, before anyone says that “What about Rapaport’s Law and the wand licensing!” Well, since this takes place in 1990, Rapaport’s Law doesn’t exist anymore, it was repealed in 1965. Anyways, onwards we go!

            Harry James Potter wasn’t your average _almost,_ in like a month and a few weeks, eleven year-old boy. One at first may think this was because of how his relatives treated him. His bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs which had stunted many of his growing processes. From how tall he was because of the small space to the fact he needed glasses from the constant darkness. All of that attributed to the small eleven year old boy under the stairs. However, that _was not_ the reason that Harry James Potter wasn’t your average eleven year old boy. It was the fact that he was a wizard.

            But Harry didn’t know this, no rather his relatives, specifically his Aunt, had made sure not to let the boy know of this revelation. Because you see, Petunia Dursley had always been jealous of her sister, ever since she had gotten her letter to Hogwarts. But that jealousy had deepened when Petunia had sent a letter to Hogwarts, asking if she could come and she was denied. But unfortunately for her, her plan of leaving Harry uniformed will be ruined.

            It was about a month before Harry’s eleventh birthday. Today had started off rather normal with Petunia waking him up to prepare breakfast with Harry only getting the bare necessities. He had already retrieved the mail and had given it to Petunia. He then proceeded to start his long list of chores, getting through some of them before it was lunch time where he prepared lunch for his relatives. After that he continued on his list of chores, onto the task of weeding the garden. That was when the odd things started as a brown owl flew by him and landed to the right of him. In the talons of the owl was an envelope that it held out. Harry, curious, took the envelope and read it.

_Harry James Potter_

_Number Four Privet Drive_

_Surrey, England_

            Harry was rather confused by the letter. It was addressed to him which in itself was odd as he had never really had gotten a letter before. He flipped over the envelope and saw a wax seal on the back. The seal was somehow red, gold, and blue and it had words that Harry couldn’t exactly read because the words were so small. Besides the words were four creatures that he couldn’t really identify. One looked like a snake, another a bird, another a cat, and the last some man-like creature. He shrugged his shoulders before he undid the seal and opened the envelope. He quickly pulled out the letter inside and read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have been accepted into the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as per request of your parents, Lily and James Potter. Normally we rarely accept students such as you who are usually educated in different school, Hogwarts in your case. However, because your father is a descendant of Abraham Potter, one of the first twelve aurors of America, we gladly accepted you. Now, your parents have warned us that you will more than likely be muggle raised due to the machinations of Albus Dumbledore, who while not necessarily bad, believes in the Greater Good and will have ignored the possibility that your mother’s sister will not raise you nicely. Therefore we have decided to send you a representative in order to educate you in the Wizarding World as well as transport you to the New York Magical Department Store, Magical 7. There they will show you everything there that you need and then transport you to the Woolworth Building where the Magical Congress of the United States, MACUSA, is located. It is there that we will determine your custody as per the fact that your mother actually gave birth to you on MACUSA soil, making you an American Citizen as well as a British Citizen in terms of Magical Legislature. Now I know this may be overwhelming but your parents put this all together so that you can have a better childhood and wizarding education. So, if you agree to attend, please simply sign the bottom of this letter. It will alert us to the fact that you’ve agreed and the representative will promptly arrive._

_Sincerely,_

_Agilbert Fontaine_

_Headmaster of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Congressman of the Congress of Magic_

_Honorary Auror and Descendant of Theodard Fontaine_

            Harry was rather stunned. Was this a practical joke because it does seem like something Dudley would attempt to pull. But then again he was giving Dudley’s tiny pig like brain too much credit, as the rotund boy couldn’t of have thought of this. Neither could have Vernon because of the same reasons as Dudley. Now, Harry knew his Aunt was rather intelligent but it couldn’t have been her because of her vehement dislike of the word Magic so it eliminated her from the possible joke pullers. So, by process of elimination, this _had_ to be true. He was a wizard?! That was so cooooool! Harry instantly dug into his worn slacks and pulled out a pen that he had pilfered from Dudley the other day while the pig in a wig wasn’t looking. With a quick click of the button at the end of the pen and a flourish, his full name was signed at the bottom of the letter. Suddenly his name glowed gold before it stopped, changing the ink from black to dark green. Harry assumed that the magic used a system of green for yes and red for no. Magic… That’s really something though! Seconds later though there was a muffled crack that he was sure his relatives didn’t hear due to listening to the TV so loud. He turned towards the source and spotted a dark skinned woman wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was a dirty blonde and was tied into a ponytail. The woman approached him with a smile before she crouched down to his level, as Harry was still sitting on the ground.

            “You must be Harry Potter, I’m Vivianne Picquery, I’ll be your Defense teacher.” She said with a smile, holding out her hand.

            “…Hi.” Harry said nervously, shaking the hand.

            That seemed to make the woman chuckle at him, causing him to blush and hide his face.

            “Aren’t you adorable. So, Harry, are you ready to see the Wizarding World?” She asked, turning the last bit into a conspiratorial whisper.

            Harry nodded eagerly, the woman standing straight up and holding her hand out once more. Harry grabbed it and Vivianne helped him up.

            “Alright Harry, what I’m about to do is known as Side-Along Apparition. Apparition is the ability for Wizards and Witches to transport themselves from one place to another in a near blink of an eye.” She said.

            Harry perked up at that, a memory from when he was young appearing in his head.

            “Like disappearing from behind a trash can and reappearing on a rooftop?” Harry asked.

            She smiled at him, nodding eagerly before speaking.

            “Exactly that! So it seems you’ve accidentally apparated before! That’s very good Harry, it is extremely rare that kids like you apparate via accidental magic. It’s a sign that means you’re an extremely powerful wizard.” She said.

            Harry was in awe at that, him, powerful? Just this morning he was just a boy in a cupboard, but now he was a powerful wizard.

            “Of course, you’ll have to learn how to use that magic though. Anyhow, I will warn you, apparition, especially side-along, is very disconcerting to first timers. So you may feel nauseated after we get to New York.” She said.

            Harry nodded at that and braced himself, keeping a hold of the nice lady’s hand. The woman smiled once more before she took one step forward and turned. Then it happened, Vivianne’s arm seemed to twist away, causing him to grip even harder and then everything went black. For what seemed to be two seconds he felt pressure all over his body as if he was being squeezed into a rubber tube. While it wasn’t exactly painful it was still extremely disconcerting and Harry could tell why it would make anyone nauseous. As soon as those two seconds ended, they were suddenly in an alley and Harry was on his knees, dry heaving. He then felt something on his lips and Vivianne told him to drink, to which he did. It had a weird cherry taste, like the taste of cough syrup but it made the nausea go away.

            “What was that?” Harry asked as she helped him up.

            “That Harry, was an Anti-Nausea potion. It does just as the name says.” She said with a smile.

            Harry processed that as he looked around. At the entrance of the alley, Harry could see the tall buildings of New York City as well as the infamous traffic of the place. Though, Harry was confused as none of the passersby had looked their way. He voice that question to his guide.

            “Ah, well that has to do with two things. One is that there is a No-Maj Notice-Me-Not ward placed on this alley. It causes No-Majs, people who don’t have magic, to ignore this alley as if it doesn’t exist. The other reason is because it’s rush hour Harry, nobody pays attention during rush hour.” She said, ending it with a joking smile.

            Harry giggled a bit before nodding at that. She then proceeded to lead him out of the alley and onto the streets of New York City. Harry was utterly astounded because it was rather amazing! He had never been anywhere but Surrey so it was cool to see skyscrapers and cars and all this rush! Although Harry didn’t see it, Vivianne was frowning at his enthusiasm at simply seeing a city. It had confirmed more of her thoughts that she had generated when she first saw the boy. Shaking those thoughts out of her head now, she instructed him to take out the second sheet of paper which had a list of all the supplies he needed. Harry did so and started to read it.

_Supplies for an Ilvermorny First Year_

_First Year Defense Book: Beginner’s Guide to Dark, Gray, and Light Magic by Reiger Scales_

_First Year Charms Book: Chadwick’s Charms Volume I by Chadwick Boot_

_First Year Herbology Book: Properties and Raising Practices of Low Level Magical and Non-Magical Plants by Herb O. Logy_

_First Year Potions Book: Ingredients and Their Reactions: All You Need to Know as a First Year Student by Severus Snape_

_First Year Magical Theory Book: What is Magic? A Introduction Guide to the Theory of Magic by Wanda M. Agic_

_First Year History Book: A Compulsive Early History of Magic and Non Magic 3100 BCE To 1600 BCE by Tori H. Isto_

_First Year Astronomy Book: What Do the Stars Have to Do With Magic? By Estrella Sky_

_First Year Wizarding Culture Book: Traditions of Magic and Their Reasons by Chad T. Ritions_

_First Year Transfiguration Book: Starter’s Guide to Transfiguration by Minerva McGonagall_

_First Year No-Maj Culture Book: The No-Maj World and How to Blend in by John Smith_

_Herbology Supplies are as follows: Dragonhide gloves not enchanted with any effects_

_Potions Supplies are as follows: Potions Kit approved by the International Potions Guild, a Pewter Cauldron enchanted to filter out the toxic fumes, a set of Potions Vials, a Mortar and Pestle, a Silver Knife and a Stainless Steel Knife, a Titanium Ladle, a set of Droppers of various sizes, Measuring Cups, and lastly, a set of Scales._

_Astronomy Supplies are as follow: A No-Maj Telescope that has been engraved with runes to allow it to function in high areas of magic and a Star Chart._

_Clothing Needed: Formal Robes with the colors blue and cranberry. You will need at least a set of four for the formal events held throughout the year. They are only worn during such events. You also will need a set of Tradition Robes for the rituals held throughout the year such as Samhain, Imbolc, and Beltane if you choose to participate. Beyond that, you can wear anything you want as long as it is appropriate, most students prefer to wear No-Maj clothing, and they can tell you this, as their clothing is far more comfortable and cheaper to afford than clothing made from Acromantula Silk._

_You will also need a trunk capable of holding all your belongings._

_You may have any pet as long as it is portable and not extremely dangerous. However, if you do have a dangerous pet you will need to confer with a Professor._

_You will acquire your wand at the school after your Sorting._

_First Years are only allowed brooms if they manage to make the Quidditch Team._

_IT IS MANDATORY FOR ALL FIRST YEARS TO TAKE AN INHERITANCE TEST AT LUNA MUTANTE BANKING TO DETERMINE ANY ANCESTORS AND IF A PERSON HOLDS A HEREDITARY SEAT ON THE CONGRESS OF MAGIC_

            “Inheritance Test?” Harry asked.

            Vivianne nodded at him as they made their way through New York City.

           “Mhm. Magical America holds the belief that No-Maj borns, the ones born with two No-Majs as parents, are descendants of squibs. It’s to find someone who can fill long empty seats on the Hereditary half of the Congress.” She said.

            Harry nodded, even though he was still a bit confused on the Congress part. Vivianne, seeing this and guessing what he was confused on, spoke.

            “Unlike No-Maj America which is a bicameral legislature, Magical America is unicameral, the Congress of Magic. It consists of fifty hereditary seats and fifty elected seats. A person can hold multiple hereditary seats but only one elected seat and must not have a hereditary seat.” She explained.

            To Harry that seemed an awful lot like the Parliament which he assumed it was based on, except as far as he was aware, someone could only hold one hereditary seat in Parliament.

            “That seems a bit unfair, doesn’t it? What if someone abuses their hereditary seats?” Harry asked.

            She chuckled at that, somewhat understanding his concern.

            “They can’t actually abuse them really. Both Hereditary and Elected seat holders have constituents like the No-Maj Senators do. There is one Hereditary Seat and one Elected Seat per state, and as you probably are thinking, yes we didn’t always have one hundred, it increased as America gained States.” Vivianne said.

            That made Harry think, he was mentioned to be a descendant of one of the original Aurors, whatever that was, of this country. Did this mean his family held a hereditary seat? Does that mean he has constituents? But even then, she still hadn’t fully answered his question, so he figured he’d ask after she finished.

            “Anyways, they can’t abuse their seats because they are made to swear a vow that they’ll listen to their constituents to the best of their abilities. This doesn’t mean that they can be forced to do whatever their constituents want but rather they do what they think is _best_ for their constituents. If they fail that vow, they’re stripped of their seats and they are transferred to the next closest in line. If there is none, then the seats are absolved back and granted to a new family that Magical America believe are worthy or a new person is elected.” Vivianne explained.

            Well, that was a really nice system and a lot less corrupt than the No-Maj government, at least from what Harry heard on the news.

            “Do I have a seat?” Harry asked.

            Vivianne looked back at him when he said that and smiled before nodding.

            “Mhm, Abraham Potter’s family was granted a seat after he became one of the first Aurors, those are basically Wizarding Police. You’ll gain access to it when you turn sixteen or are emancipated, whichever comes first.” She said.

            Vivianne then turned and walked across a crosswalk leading up to a gigantic building that had a red sign that read ‘Century 21’. Waiting until nobody was heading into the building, Vivianne pulled out a small thin stick and waved it in front of a painted M21 by the right set of doors. There was an imperceptible flash and Vivianne pulled Harry through the door. The sights that he had seen previously in the store through the doors instantly changed into a magical sight. Instead of mundane shopping stores, there were magical stores that had floating objects outside as well as brooms, cages, and other things. The people inside wouldn’t have seemed magical if it wasn’t for the fact that they were talking about things like dragons blood and eye of newt. The reason behind this was that everyone here was wearing No-Maj type clothing like dresses, jeans, t-shirts, and all that stuff. The names of the shops ranged from _Adrian’s Apothecary_ to _Paige and Cauver_ to _Lady Selk’s Clothing for Everyday Use_. It was rather amazing in Harry’s opinion. The first place that Vivianne seemed to lead Harry to was a store at the end of the way. When Harry took a closer look at it, he noticed that it wasn’t a store but rather a bank. Looking up he saw a sign that was written in cursive and in between a Full Moon symbol and a Wolf that read _Luna Mutante Banking._ Guarding the entrance of the store were a man and a woman who had roguish looks that spoke of a wilder attitude. Vivianne must have seen the confusion on Harry’s face because she explained to him soon after he looked at the two.

            “Luna Mutante Banking, or simply Luna Mutante, is the American Wizarding Bank and it’s ran by weres, both Native American and not.” She said.

            “Weres? Like werewolves?” He asked, curious.

            She smiled and nodded.

            “Yep. When MACUSA was first formed, Selene Romulus, a Native American werewolf, offered to create a bank and she was granted permission to form the sole bank for America.” She said.

            Harry figured that was kinda cool that an entire race of people ran a bank. Vivianne led him up to one of the tellers which was a woman in a simple pants suit.

            “Hello, welcome to Luna Mutante Banking today, how may I help you?” The woman asked with a smile.

            Vivianne smiled back at the woman before sliding forward a piece of paper.

            “I have an appointment at eight thirty with Rex Vulpes concerning the inheritance of Harry James Potter as well as making a Gringotts-Luna Mutante joint account for him.” She said.

            The woman looked over the piece of paper before nodding and tapping it with a wand that slid into her hand. The paper floated up and zoomed into the practical maze of hallways behind her that no doubt led deeper into the bank. A few minutes later a rough looking man with black hair that was peppered with gray came walking in. The man had a scar that ran from the upper right part of his face to his chin and seemed to be wearing a three piece suit. The man seemed to smile at Vivianne.

            “Ah Professor Picquery! How goes your teaching?” The man asked, holding out his hand.

            Vivianne smiled as well before grasping the hand and shaking it.

            “Not bad Mr. Vulpes. It’s definitely a lot better without your pranks during my classes.” She said with a raised brow.

            That seemed to cause the man to sheepishly chuckle.

            “How did you know it was me? I made sure to target myself as well.” He said.

            “Mr. Vulpes, you’re a werefox. Your kind of were is known to be tricksters _and_ it doesn’t help that you signed each prank with your magical signature.” She said with a chuckle.

            That seemed to cause a light dusting of pink to appear on Rex’s face. He quickly shook his head and gestured for them to follow. He led them through the winding hallways until they reached a door that held a name plaque with Rex’s name on it. He led them into the room and had Harry and Vivianne sit at the two seats in front of the desk. The desk was very sparse and didn’t have much paper on it. Most of the paper seemed to be in a small tray that said IN. The one that said OUT seemed to be empty. Rex dug through one of the cabinets before pulling out a large sheet of paper and a red feathered quill. He set the paper and quill in front of Harry.

            “This quill is known as a Blood Quill, only Banking Institutions are allowed to use them for inheritance tests and blood binding contracts. Otherwise it is completely illegal to use them on a person with punishment of up to twenty years in Alcatraz.” He said.

            “Alcatraz? I thought that place was abandoned?” Harry asked.

            The man chuckled, causing Harry to blush once more.

            “I forgot you’re not from here. No-Maj Alcatraz is closed, yes. Like how this building is hidden and how the MACUSA building is hidden, Magical Alcatraz is hidden. It is there were we keep our criminals. Although, the worst offenders get sentenced to death.” He said.

            Harry ah’ed at that before picking up the quill. He looked at it funnily before looking up at Rex and Vivianne.

            “Oh. You’re supposed to sign your name at the bottom of the paper. It’ll do the rest from there. Be warned though you’ll feel a slight scratch at the back of your hand as you write.” Rex said.

            Harry nodded and began to sign his name. As Rex said, Harry felt the scratching at the back of his hand as he wrote without ink. He soon found out how he was managing to sign his name and why it was a Blood Quill, as he saw his name being written in his blood. Once he finished the paper seemed to pulse before red lines started to grow with names attached to them. From his father’s side it seemed to go Fleaumont Potter and Euphemia Potter to Henry Potter and Marie Potter and so on before touching at Abraham Potter and further back. Rex seemed to gasp when his father’s end seemed to touch upon the name Ignotus Peverell. After it finished his father’s line it started at his mother’s line. It did her parents’ names followed by theirs and so forth but this time Rex and Vivianne both gasped when it said Martha Steward II followed by Isolt Sayre and James Steward. Off to the side of the family tree it started listing things that Harry read.

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell – No Hereditary Seats but has a Wizengamot Seat_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter – One Hereditary Seat as well as One Wizengamot Seat_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre, formerly Gaunt, formerly Slytherin – One Hereditary Seat as well as Four Wizengamot Seats_

_Heir to the Honorary House of Steward – One Hereditary Seat and no Wizengamot Seat_

_Hereditary Magical Traits are as follow: Parseltongue and Parselmagic_

            “Well, it’s safe to say that we weren’t expecting that. Well, Mr. Potter, it looks like you have three Congress Seats.” Rex said with a soft chuckle.

            Vivianne nodded at that before Rex turned and faced a large mirror that Harry just now noticed. The man tapped the mirror with his wand before speaking.

            “Rex Vulpes contacting Ragnorak of the Goblins.” He intoned.

            The mirror briefly flashed for a second before it shimmered and revealed a short man sitting in a chair, looking at the mirror. The man, who Harry assumed to be a Goblin, smiled at the sight of Rex.

            “Ah if it isn’t the Were Council’s prodigy. What have you need of me Rex?” Ragnorak asked.

            That seemed to cause Rex to slightly blush before he got to the point.

          “Ah, well we are in need of creating a Gringotts-Luna Mutante joint account for one Harry James Potter.” Rex said.

            Ragnorak rose a brow and then looked behind Rex, spotting Harry. That prompted the man to ‘ah’ and pull out some papers.

            “That shouldn’t be too hard, especially since you’re using those in and out trays I sent you so I can write it up and instantly send it to you. Though I am surprised Mr. Potter is attending Ilvermorny.” Ragnorak said, musing at the end.

            While Ragnorak started writing on the papers, Professor Picquery chose to explain the situation.

            “His parents deemed it safer to have Mr. Potter to attend a school not run by Albus Dumbledore, not that they don’t trust the man but…” Vivianne trailed off.

            Ragnorak nodded and capped his pen as he finished the papers. He then stamped the upper right corner with a tiny stamp before putting them in the OUT bin, causing them to vanish and reappear in Rex’s IN bin.

            “I understand. The man believes in the group rather than the individual. He’s a great man but his views would hamper young Harry, especially with his status as Savior.” Ragnorak said.

            Rex picked up the papers and began to fill in the section that he needed to. Harry chose that time to inquire about what Ragnorak said.

            “Savior?” He asked.

            Vivianne facepalmed before she spoke, realizing she forgot to mention something.

            “Oh, yes. Well, when you were a baby there was a dangerous Wizard terrorizing Britain. Of course, he hadn’t come to America or any other country yet, but everyone was fearful. For some reason this man targeted your family one night and killed your parents. But when he attempted to kill you, the Killing Curse reflected back and killed him, or so people say.” Vivianne said.

            “So people say?” Harry asked, confused.

            She nodded as she readjusted herself in the seat, her body starting to get a little stiff.

            “Yes, well. Lord Voldemort was known to have dabbled deeply in Black Magic so it is possible he has managed to tether himself to this world.” She said.

            “Black Magic?” Harry asked.

            Rather quickly Vivianne perked up at that, eager to talk about the subject she taught at Ilvermorny.

            “Right, well in the Wizarding World we have five types of magic. Black Magic, Dark Magic, Gray Magic, Light Magic, and White Magic. It’s sort of like a spectrum.” She said.

            “So… does that mean Black Magic is bad and White Magic is good?” He asked.

            That caused her to shake her head violently.

            “No not at all… well… You see Black and White Magic are really dangerous to use without someone with you. You see, Black Magic relies heavily on emotions to acquire the intended effect. If you use it too much it can lead to hypersensitized emotions causing you quick to anger and quick to be cruel but at the same time quick to love someone and quick to be happy.” She said, somehow catching the attention of Ragnorak.

            Ragnorak was rather interested because Britain didn’t teach magic like that, believing Dark Magic was bad and Light was good. Everywhere else in the world, like America, taught it otherwise.

            “White Magic on the other hand relies on a lack of emotions. You cannot let emotions interfere without it backfiring on you. However, if you use it too much you become desensitized to emotions until you can’t feel _anything_ at all. Each side has horrible magic though so don’t think either is pure good.” She said.

            That seemed to elicit a groan from Rex who had just cloned a copy of the paperwork and sent it back over to Ragnorak.

            “Please don’t remind me of my Seventh Year paper you assigned me. I had to research the vilest White Magic and Black Magic there is. I covered Aztec Sacrificial Magic for White Magic and Horcruxes for Black Magic. It was really hard to find any information on either since they’re rather ancient pieces of magic.” He groaned.

            Vivianne simply chuckled and rose an eyebrow at Rex.

            “Well, you were the one who chose ancient forms of magic. You could have simply chosen Obscurial Magic for Black Magic and Slavery Binds for White Magic.” She pointed out.

            That caused Rex to scowl and shake his head.

            “And be like everyone else? I swear, even though the last known Obscurial was here in the nineteen twenties everyone chose that topic. They also chose Slavery Binds because of freaking House Elves. I wanted to be unique.” He said with a huff.

            Professor Picquery rolled her eyes before she turned her attention back to Harry who seemed to be laughing which caused her to smile. Ragnorak cleared his throat to catch everyone’s attention.

            “Alright then, the paperwork’s done so you now have a joint vault between our two banks. This means that the Luna Mutante vault will have your entire fortune in Sprinks and Dragots while the Gringotts vault will have everything in Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. If you take money out of one vault, the other will deduct the currency difference from itself. Rex will explain the rest from here, I have a meeting in a few minutes. It was nice seeing you Rex.” Ragnorak said before the mirror went blank and back to its normal state.

            Rex turned towards them and nodded before pulling out two items. One was a simple old fashioned key and the other was a credit card, something he had seen his Aunt with.

            “This key will grant you access to your vault. You won’t be able to access your main vault which holds all your artifacts and everything else until you are emancipated or hit sixteen. This credit card will allow you to purchase anything you need in both the No-Maj world and the Magical World. Also..” He said before leaning down.

            He started shuffling through his desk before he found what he was looking for. It was a simple slip of paper, that is until he waved his wand over it. When he did, writing appeared across it. He then handed it to Harry who read it and gapped at the numbers.

            “That is your account statement with how much money you have available to you. It is safe to say that unless you go spending hundreds of thousands of galleons ever few months you won’t be broke.” Rex said.

            That much was true, the number on the piece of paper was insane. It even gave him a translation of the currency to No-Maj currency. Thankfully, it also explained how American Currency worked. There were two unites, a Dragots and a Sprinks which functioned just like the American No-Maj currency. There were a hundred Sprinks to a Dragot and the Dragot had fractional units in the form of fourths and halves. Once he finished reading it he thanked the man and he and Professor Picquery left to go get his stuff.

            When they got outside of the bank, the first place she took him to was a trunk store. It was there that Harry got a four compartment trunk that had a library section, a section for his potions ingredients, a section for his clothes, and a section for everything else. They then made their way to the clothing store because that would take the longest according to Vivianne. And boy was she right because it took about two hours for them to get all the clothes he needed. Though, Harry was thankful that his clothing had expansion charms just in case he grew so he wouldn’t have to go through it again. The next stop was the apothecary where he got all his potions equipment and his potions kit followed by the book store, _Paige and Cauver_. That lasted the second longest because Harry wanted a lot of different books and when he came to the counter with a lot of books the cash register lady smiled at him and said something about him being a Horned Serpent. Vivianne said that it would be explained later to him. Lastly they stopped at the pet store, _A Magical’s Familiar_. It was there that Harry found a pet snake, specifically a Frostwinder. Frostwinders were cousins to the Ashwinder, a snake that lived only for an hour before bursting into flames after laying eggs. However, unlike their cousins, Frostwinders can live for years upon years and were very venomous. Their venom causes acute hypothermia that is very painful and deadly, causing the victim to practically freeze to death. At first Vivianne was going to deny Harry the snake until he showed that he could actually speak with the snake. She then made him promise to ask the snake to not bite anyone unless threatened if he wanted to keep it as a familiar. Harry agreed, as did the snake, and in turn Harry named the snake, which was a male, Shimo which was Japanese for frost. From there, they departed for the MACUSA building where Harry would find out about his living arrangements.


	2. A New Family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter two of From British to American! This chapter introduces the two people who are going to adopt Harry! Although, with the introduction of these people there will be spoilers for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The update schedule of this may or may not be changed to once a month because of one, I’m actually getting a new game (it’s actually very old release wise cause it’s Minecraft and well.. mods) so I’ll be distracted a lot. The other reason is because I already have so many that are updated twice a month so I need to ease my schedule. Hope you enjoy!

When the two of them exited the Department Store, Vivianne walked up to the side of the road and gestured for Harry to get by her. She then pulled out her wand, shocking Harry.

            “Won’t people notice?” Harry asked.

            She shook her head firmly before replying.

            “Not at all, all wands in America have a No-Maj Notice-Me Not Charm. No No-Maj will see them unless they’ve been let in on the secret by a Magical. To everyone else it looks like I’m simply hailing a cab, which I am.” She said.

            Sure enough, the tip of her wand glowed a bit and out of nowhere a yellow taxi cab arrived. The difference between this one and the others is that it had a seal on it with a blue eagle-like creature, as Harry was sure it wasn’t an eagle. The creature had its wings raised with gold flames coming from the bottom part of the circular border that surrounded the eagle. In words on the border were Magical Congress of the United States of America. Vivianne opened the door and got in, gesturing for Harry to get in as well. What shocked Harry was the person driving the taxi. It was a rather beautiful man with long curly brown hair and pointed ears. Vivianne must have seen Harry staring at the man because she chuckled.

            “He’s a High Elf, Harry. Sorry, he’s No-Maj raised.” She said, aiming the last bit at the man.

            The man seemed not to mind as he just chuckled. But the chuckle was so melodious that Harry couldn’t help but be enraptured.

            “It’s not a problem. Now where do you need to be going?” He asked softly.

            “Ah, we need to get to the Woolworth Building. Harry here has an appointment with MACOA.” She said.

            The man nodded and began to drive. As they were driving, Harry had a few questions for Vivianne.

            “Ah, I have two questions. One, I thought High Elves would be a forest and plants type race? Two, if you can go anywhere you want why do you need taxis?” He asked.

            The man seemed to perk up at that and briefly looked at Vivianne.

            “I can explain that one if you want Professor.” The man said.

            Vivianne simply nodded at that, knowing that the man would be able to better explain than her. After all, History wasn’t her focus at all, that was her colleague, Jennifer Fleming’s.

            “You see, long ago about two thousand five hundred BCE, High Elves lived in Europe. However, with civilization expanding we had to look elsewhere so we turned to the Americas where we were welcomed with open arms by the Native Americans. We do live in forests, in fact, there’s a magically hidden forest in Central Park and I live there. You can only access it through one of the trees.” The man said.

            Harry of course ooh’ed and aah’ed at the explanation. Since the man had finished his explanation, Vivianne picked up from there.

            “We use taxis because it is very hard to apparate in crowded cities like this. Sure, we have warded off hidden alleys set aside to apparate from but the taxis are there for when you’re nowhere near an alley or drunk.” She said.

            “Drunk?” Harry inquired.

            Vivianne nodded before a stern look forming on her face.

            “You are to never apparate drunk. It is the dumbest thing possible to do because you are likely to splinch yourself, which basically means leaving behind a piece of your body.” She said.

            Harry winced at that before rapidly agreeing not to drink and apparate. As he could see that they were nearing their location by the fact that the taxi approaching a large building he asked one more question.

            “Professor, how come everyone seems to instantly recognize you?” He asked.

            That garnered a laugh out of the woman before she ruffled his hair, causing him to pout.

            “It’s because I’ve either taught them at Ilvermorny or they know of me because of my mother.” She said.

            Harry tilted his head at that, non-verbally asking her to explain.

            “My mother is Seraphina Picquery. She was the President of MACUSA about sixty-something years ago from nineteen twenty to nineteen twenty-eight. So, everyone knows me because of her.” She said.

            Harry nodded at that and right after they arrived at their stop the man turned around.

            “Alright that’ll be fifty seven sprinks.” He said.

            Vivianne nodded and fished a silver round coin the size of a quarter that said dragot and had a half symbol on it as well as small round copper coins that looked like pennies that said sprink. While they were shopping, Vivianne had explained the currency further. One dragot was worth five dollars thus making every twenty sprinks worth one dollar. The dragot was divided into three coins, a silver octagonal coin that was an entire dragot, a slightly smaller silver round coin that was half a dragot, a similar sized copper coin that was worth a quarter of a dragot. One hundred sprinks made one dragot and sprinks were the size of pennies and made of copper. Anyways, they quickly got out of the taxi and Vivianne led him up the stairs to a door on the far left. There was an engraving of an owl that Vivianne waved her wand over. The owl flashed a tiny bit and she pushed at the door. At an insanely fast speed, they were spun with the door as it spun around. When it stopped spinning, Harry was presented with a magnificent lobby trimmed with shiny bronze. Surrounding the center of the lobby were hundreds of bright lights, probably signifying different offices. At the various desks there were tubes that seemed to allow them to send off various letters and stuff. Vivianne simply smiled at Harry’s awed expression and led him up the stairs to the center area. The center area was interesting because he saw different magical beings of all types from goblins to what Vivianne had explained as House Elves to even a centaur! Once there she directed him over to an elevator that promptly opened. Inside the elevator was an old looking goblin who was manning the buttons.

            “Good morning Red, me and Mr. Potter need to get up to MACOA.” She said, nodding at the goblin.

            “Morning Professor Picquery. Should be no problem at all.” The goblin said, nodding.

            When they fully entered the elevator, Red pressed a button before the doors closed. The elevator car then lurched and they were moving rather fast. It didn’t take long for them to reach their destination as the doors promptly opened to a simple looking office area filled with different desks. Vivianne led him to the closest one which was manned by a woman with long flowing gray hair and despite that the woman looked no older than twenty.

            “Ah! Professor! What brings you here?” The woman asked.

            Vivianne smiled and sat down at one of the four chairs, gesturing for Harry sit down as well.

            “Hello Ms. Jackson, I see you’ve gotten the job you wanted ever since you were little. We’re here to determine Mr. Potter’s custody as well as determine the damage done to him from his relatives.” She said.

            The woman nodded before she turned to Harry with a smile.

            “Alright then Harry, why don’t you tell me about your life with your relatives. Don’t worry about everyone else hearing. This office has an Unspeakable Vow Ward that prevents anyone from speaking of anything that a child talks about without express consent from said child.” She said.

            Well, Harry guessed that was good? He wasn’t exactly embarrassed about his situation at the Dursleys because he _knew_ what they did was wrong. The only thing that bothered him was that nobody had attempted to help him. He was pretty sure no ten year old was supposed to look like he was six. But he was glad that people were helping now and that he had a chance to be happy with a new family. But would that family like him? Would they think of him as a burden? He quickly shook his head of those thoughts before speaking.

            “Ah, well what should I start with?” Harry asked nervously.

            The woman tapped her lip with her pen before ah’ing.

            “How about your accommodations?” Ms. Jackson asked.

            Ouch, straight for the jugular. Like Harry said, he wasn’t embarrassed exactly but he was sure the response he’d get for this would have them angry at the Dursleys.

            “Well, for as long as I know, I’ve lived in the boot cupboard under the stairs.” He said.

            Sure, enough the woman’s face seemed to crease into a frown, as did Vivianne’s. But with Vivianne, Harry could feel that the woman was angry. It was an ability that Harry had known of for a long time. He could tell what a person was feeling but with these magical people some of the people he couldn’t feel. It was like there was a wall there. Professor Picquery had a wall but it seemed what he had said made the wall vanish for a second.

            “Very well, how much did they feed you?” Ms. Jackson asked calmly.

            “Well, it’d depend. Sometimes I’d go a few days without food or maybe a week but even when they did feed me it wasn’t much.” Harry said.

            There it was again, the spike of anger coming out from behind the Professor’s wall. Though this time it seemed that Ms. Jackson’s wall vanished for a second too. This was all fascinating to Harry because he had never experienced this with his abilities and it was making him think there was a magical reason for this.

            “Well, now for the tough question. Did your relatives hit you and or touch you inappropriately?” She asked.

            Harry blanched at that last part. But nevertheless, he answered the question.

            “Ah, uh occasionally Aunt Petunia would hit me with a frying pan and I’d get punched by Uncle Vernon. Then there’s the Harry Huntings that Dudley did which ended up with me getting beaten up. But, no they never touched me inappropriately.” Harry said.

            Once more, the flash of anger but this time it seemed to come from more than just Ms. Jackson and Professor Picquery. He was glad that people were worried for him, he truly was, but it was getting overwhelming with these simultaneous emotions.

            “Now, Harry, do you know _why_ your relatives hurt you?” She asked.

            Ms. Jackson wasn’t expecting young Harry to know why but there was always a chance that the child would know why. But what she wasn’t expecting was the answer from the boy.

            “I think I overheard Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon saying something about beating the magic out of me? I didn’t think much of it when I heard it.” Harry said.

            Suddenly there was an oppressive force of angry emotions slamming into Harry as everyone in the room gasped and the pen Ms. Jackson had snapped in half. Harry slightly collapsed in his chair as he grabbed his head in pain. That prompted the Professor to pull him close to him.

            “Harry, what’s wrong?” She asked softly.

            “Too much anger. It hurts.” Harry moaned in pain.

            That caused the Professor to realize what was happening to the boy. She quickly fished into her bag and pulled out a small bottle and held it to Harry’s lips.

            “This is a headache reliever. It should get rid of the pain for now but be warned it’s one of the few potions that can’t be flavored.” She said.

            Harry downed the potion, gagging at the taste but then sighing in relief when the pain instantly vanished but the anger was still there, slowly fading away.

            “W-why was everyone so angry?” Harry asked.

            Vivianne allowed Harry to readjust himself in the seat before she sighed.

            “You remember how Rex mentioned Obscurials?” Vivianne asked.

            Harry nodded a bit, following that up by speaking.

            “Yeah, he said it was something that happened in the nineteen twenties.” He said.

            Vivianne thought for a few seconds on how she could explain what an Obscurial was. It was a rather sensitive topic and a dangerous one at all. If anyone was ever in danger of becoming one, they’d instantly be removed from whatever situation they’re in and then attempt to solve the problem.

            “An Obscurial is a magical witch or wizard who has, in fear, suppressed their magic because of psychological or physical abuse. This is _very_ dangerous because magic is, in a way, sentient and doesn’t like being suppressed. It slowly builds up until it creates a dark parasite, called an Obscurus, that leeches onto the magical core.” She started.

            She readjusted herself in the seat before she continued.

            “Through this, the parasite grows stronger and stronger, occasionally lashing out, until the body cannot handle it anymore and they die. Though, we should be considered lucky that you are indifferent to the Dursleys and that they never forced you to be ashamed of your magic.” Vivianne said.

            That confused Harry, why would that matter? Ms. Jackson must have seen the confusion on Harry’s face because she answered his question.

            “An Obscurus is only developed under specific circumstances. One must forcibly suppress their magic and have an internalized hatred of it.” She said.

            Well, Harry guessed the Dursleys were good for something then. Harry didn’t think he would like to turn into a ticking time bomb, that didn’t sound fun at all. Vivianne however seemed to now have a smile on her face as she whipped out her wand and sent out an ethereal light blue tiger.

            “What was that?” Harry asked, awe in his voice.

            “That was a Patronus, it drives away certain Dark Creatures and can also send messages. I did that because I believe I have the perfect suggestion for Harry’s new guardians.” She said with a chuckle.

            Harry tilted his head, wondering who she was talking about.

            “Who is it Professor?” Ms. Jackson asked.

            “Well, Harry here seems to have quite the gift. He’s a Natural Leglimens which gives me the perfect idea as to who to raise him.” She said.

            “Natural Legilimens?” Harry asked.

            Professor Picquery nodded before explaining.

            “Yes, a Natural Legilimens is someone who has great aptitude at Legilimency even to the point that they can read people pretty well and even use it without a wand and nonverbally. Legilimency, is the art of diving into a person’s mind to see their memories, thoughts, and emotions.” She said.

            After that explanation there seemed to be a ding behind them as the elevator door opened. When the doors did open, they revealed a woman with blonde curly hair wearing a pink sweater with jeans and a decently built man with black hair and a small mustache. The man was wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans as well. When Vivianne saw the woman she walked up to her and hugged her.

            “Queenie! It’s wonderful to see you! You look wonderful for ninety years old. Most witches and wizards your age would have some gray.” Vivianne said.

            Queenie let out a melodious chuckle, before hugging back Vivianne. The man seemed to have a smile on his face as well.

            “Well, it pays to have Nick and Penny as friends. They supplied us with enough to comfortably live to a hundred and fifty.” She said.

            Instantly the woman’s attention turned to Harry. When it did, Harry felt a warm like feeling in his mind, so to say. The woman then walked up to him and picked him up, ignoring Harry’s protest.

            “Well aren’t you a cute little thing, Harry is it? None of those sad thoughts.” She said with a warm smile that seemed to make said sad thoughts go away.

            The man walked over and smiled at the woman, Harry could feel pure adoration coming off in waves from the man.

            “Queenie, who’s this little guy?” The man asked, his voice rather nice sounding and not at all grating as Uncle Vernon’s had been.

            Somehow, as if she had read his thoughts, Queening started giggling.

            “I’m just like you little one. I’m a Natural Legilimens. And Jacob, this is Harry Potter.” She said.

            Jacob then smiled at Harry and held out his hand. Harry, despite still being held by Queenie, managed to shake it.

            “Nice to meet you Harry, I’m Jacob Kowalski-Goldstein. And the wonderful woman holding you is my wife, Queenie Goldstein-Kowalski.” Jacob said.

            These two didn’t seem to be mean at all, as far as Harry knows. Though he was a bit wary of the woman since she seemed to be able to read his thoughts. Which meant she was probably reading them right now. Yep she was, Queenie started giggling at him again.

            “I’m sorry about that little one. You’ll find out it’s difficult not to read a person’s mind, especially when they broadcast their thoughts.” She said, smiling again.

            Shortly after that they all were positioned in seats. Ms. Jackson had taken out paperwork and Queenie and begun to go through it page by page. While Queenie was going through it, Harry and Jacob were having a conversation about what baked treats and goods Harry liked. Jacob was appalled to find out Harry hadn’t had any baked goods and vowed to bake a lot of treats for him. By then Queenie had finished and she had a raised brow aimed at her husband.

            “Dear, I know you love your baked goods but don’t go overboard. We don’t want Harry getting sick.” She said, her voice filled with mirth.

            Jacob seemed to pout at that, causing Queenie to chuckle at him before she pulled out a pen. She then went through each page, signed, and then handed the pen to her husband who did the same. After that was done she turned to the last page and held out the pen to Harry.

            “Signing this will make us your adoptive parents by magic. Only sign it if it’s what you want Harry.” She said softly.

            Harry thought for a few seconds before firmly taking the pen and signing his name. The papers flashed before they were instantly covered by a giant envelope. Ms. Jackson took the envelope and stamped it before putting it in the tube where it was sent off.

            “Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Goldstein. As well to you Harry.” She said with a smile.

            Queenie and Jacob stood up and shook the woman’s hand. Queenie then gestured for Harry to follow them. They were soon by the elevators, Harry, Queenie, and Jacob standing across from Professor Picquery.

            “Alright Harry, I’ll see you September 1st, don’t forget to read up on your textbooks before getting to school. It’ll give you a head start.” She said before saying her goodbyes and getting on a different elevator.

            They then got on the elevator and when they reached the entrance floor Queenie led them to a sectioned off area. She then grabbed both her husband’s arm and Harry’s arm before telling them to hold on. She then turned on her foot, Harry feeling that familiar feel of apparating. Seconds later they appeared in what seemed to be a simple apartment flat. However, from the many doors it seemed it was far from that.

            “Welcome to your new home Harry.” Jacob said with a smile as he steadied himself at the nearby table.

            It turned out that it was much larger than a simple flat because Queenie had shown him a large library that held thousands of books. When Harry asked where they were, she told him that they were at the Magical Street in Boston, Massachusetts and above Jacob’s bakery. He then asked how the flat was so large and Queenie just smiled and said expansion charms. He was then shown his room which was way, way, _way_ larger than his cupboard and it even had a bed! Queenie frowned at his thoughts before she smiled and said they could decorate tomorrow.

            And decorate they did. It turned out that Queenie was something of an artist, a talent she had picked up from her brother-in-law. She gave him a couple of pictures and asked him what he wanted painted on his room. He ended up picking the one that was a forest and had various magical creatures. That caused her to smile and say something about how Newt would love him. The result was amazing because she had managed to enchant it so that the creatures moved around. On top of the paint, Jacob helped him pick out what style of furniture he wanted. Harry went for a simple cherry wood, not wanting too much. Though that desire was wiped out when Jacob practically bought him a stack of comic books and toys. It was safe to say that Harry felt a bit overwhelmed because he had never really had anyone to care for him. So, Harry’s room was rather perfect. It was also designated as a safe area for Harry if he ever needed to close himself off.

            After they finished decorating, Queenie laid down a few rules. He didn’t have chores per say because most of them were done with magic. However, he was expected to keep his room clean, try to eat most of the food on his plate and take his Nutrition Potion, as well as come next summer do all his homework. Of course soon after though she tacked on one more rule, he was to meditate every night. Why? Because Queenie had started training him in Legilimency and Occlumency. In order for that to work, he had to meditate and sort his thoughts every night. At first Harry didn’t like it but then Queenie explained how it’d help him. Occlumency worked by sorting your thoughts away into a kind of filing system and then hiding it with illusions in your mind. By sorting your thoughts it helped you calm down and not get angry so easily. When you didn’t get angry easily, it helped prevent accidental magic. She also slyly added that it’s hilarious to perturb people by having a blank look on your face. When Queenie was teaching Harry about Occlumency she explained that Natural Legilimens cannot learn it the normal way which consisted of clearing their mind. They instead, must focus on one specific thought over and over again until the magic takes effect. She said he’d know when it takes effect by his thoughts suddenly becoming clearer and it being easier to focus. Sure enough though in less than a week, Harry found it easier to think and he wasn’t as angry as he usual was. Though, Harry getting it down fast may have been the fact that Jacob had bribed him with a triple chocolate cake if he managed to get it down in a week. Harry completely blamed Jacob for his new chocolate addiction. The man didn’t even seem repentant about it!

            When it was nearing time for him to go to Ilvermorny, Queenie started to explain some of the Wizarding Traditions. Though she only really focused on Samhain, as the others would be explained at the school and figured that since Samhain was the first that it’d best be explained. She explained that Samhain was a holiday where witches, wizards, really any magical being completed a ritual to be able to speak briefly with a lost loved one. This was possible because Samhain was when the veil between life and death was the thinnest, allowing for spirits to pass over. She explained how the ritual would go, explaining that it was very different from paganism in the fact that magical beings gave offerings to magic instead rather than Goddesses or Gods. Harry was really glad to have the explanation because he was sure he’d have been lost otherwise and because it meant come Halloween he could speak to his birth mother maybe.

            A week before he was to go to Ilvermorny, Queenie introduced him to his adoptive aunt and uncle, Porpentina Scamander and Newt Scamander. Porpentina, or Tina for short was a woman of average height with long black hair that had gray streaks in it. Newt was a man of above average height with short brown and grey hair. Both of them seemed rather interesting, although Harry had to pout at Tina’s thoughts.

            “I’m not adorable.” Harry muttered, pouting.

            That seemed to cause Tina to groan and everyone else to laugh, especially Queenie.

            “Oh, wow. Of all the children you had to adopt, it was another Natural Legilimens. Is nothing sacred Queenie? You could have warned me.” She said, jokingly.

            Queenie simply giggled before pulling Harry into a hug, his back first to her chest.

            “But then I wouldn’t get this reaction out of you. So, how’s my grandnephew?” She asked.

            “Rolf? Well, he’s just like his grandfather I swear.” Tina said, giving Newt a look.

            The man chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

            “It’s not my fault he loves magical creatures.” He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

            “Oh, really? So, I didn’t see you give him one of Pickett’s grandkids at his recent sixth birthday?” She asked with a raised brow.

            Newt quickly hid behind Jacob, causing everyone to laugh. Though, Harry had a curious look on his face. Queenie read his thoughts and explained for him.

            “Pickett was a bowtruckle, a magical creature that takes care of trees.” Queenie said.

            Harry ah’ed and asked about what happened to the bowtruckle. That somehow segued into a storytelling of Newt’s first adventure in America when ended up explaining the incident in the nineteen twenties involving an Obscurial.

            “So wait, America hasn’t always been this nice to magical creatures or No-Majs?” Harry asked, having learned that Jacob was a No-Maj.

            Queenie nodded before explaining.

            “Yes but it had been for a rather good reason because of Scourers, witches or wizards that hunt other wizards and witches and give them up to No-Majs. But anyways, it was with Newt’s help and my work that relations became much better.” Queenie said.

            Tina rolled her eyes after taking a bite of the lasagna that Queenie had made. She then turned to Harry with a smile.

            “Don’t listen to her. Queenie here campaigned for decades for better treatment of No-Majs and Magical Creatures in America. In fact, she was the one that got Rappaport’s Law repealed and the Magical Equality Act passed.” Tina said.

            Queenie blushed at the proud looks that Tina, Newt, and Jacob all had on their faces. From those reactions, it showed that whatever she did was rather big which prompted the next question.

            “Magical Equality Act?” Harry asked.

            This time it was Newt who explained.

            “It was a law that granted equal rights to all magical beings, under the belief that we all are children of magic. This gave all magical beings the right to have wands, gave protective rights to werewolves and vampires, established blood banks for vampires, established free lessons for werewolves to control their shift, and better protection laws concerning house elves. Most and important of all, it granted the right for any Magical Being to go to school at Ilvermorny. It was a rather impressive piece of law. It’s why Queenie’s considered the best Magical Lawyer in the world.” Newt said.

            By now Queenie’s face was beet red from the embarrassment at all the praise and Tina was chuckling at her.

            “Come now love, you don’t want my sister to faint from all the praise.” She said.

            Shortly after that Newt and Tina left, promising to visit during the holidays with Rolf, their daughter, and her husband. It was that night though that Harry had finally decided to call Jacob, Papa and Queenie, Mum after learning what great people his adoptive parents were. It was safe to say that the two were over the moon and they promptly celebrated the next day with cake and ice cream. Soon though it was time for Harry to head to Ilvermorny where his magical education would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! So yeah, in this story, after the events of FBaWtFT Queenie sought to become a magical lawyer to aim to repeal Rappaport’s Law. As you can see she succeeded and has become rather famous in the American Community. Next chapter covers the sorting ceremony for Ilvermorny and the first day I believe! Suggestions are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! As of now this story’s following my other stories’ updating schedule which is at the beginning and end of the month. I only have like four chapters so far but am working on the fifth! I have tentative plans for this story and hope to develop them further. As usual and standard, I would love your guys’ suggestions!


End file.
